


Green With Jealousy

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, Humor, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Keegan Allen is the problem this time.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Green With Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw videos of Keegan working out, and jealous Jensen was the first thing that came to my mind, lol.  
> Thank you hoydelliam (Tumblr) for the videos.  
> Links: https://arclucifer666.tumblr.com/post/638958603407163392  
> https://arclucifer666.tumblr.com/post/638958653844635648/keegan-allen

"What the hell, Jared!"

The laptop almost falls out of Jared's lap.

"Jen!" He can't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Didn't you have a meeting at the brewery today?" He tries to close the laptop, but Jensen is faster than him.

"Why do you want to hide this?" Jared recognizes the accusatory tone after years together.

Jensen sits next to him on the couch, laptop open on his thighs, and Jared knows he's screwed even when he hasn't done anything wrong. Not really.

That clenched jaw sends chills down his spine, not in that good sense of chills.

"Why are you watching this?"

If looks could kill, he'd be lying on the floor now.

"He'll be my brother on the show. I just wanted to see his workout routine."

"And why do you need to see that?"

"Curiosity?" He stutters unintentionally, which will probably put more doubts in Jensen's fertile mind.

Jensen looks back at the laptop screen as the video continues to play.

"The guy's ass is facing the camera. Since when do you like asses?"

Jared wants to roll his eyes, but Jensen radiates irritation and maybe that isn't a good idea.

"Well, I like your ass."

Jensen rolls his eyes, and Jared thinks about the injustice of this.

"Just to admire, but it's not the point. Why were you looking at another man's ass? Do you want to fuck him?"

Jared's hands start to sweat, and he arches his eyebrows in shock.

"No! They're exercises for arms. I hadn't even noticed Keegan's ass." Jared's being sincere. As much as he likes shaped bodies, Jensen is the great love of his life. His soulmate, so irritant sometimes, but the only one he wants in his life.

A deep sigh and Jensen seems calmer when he looks at Jared again.

"You wouldn't fuck him." It's a statement, but Jared shakes his head anyway. "You just like to be fucked."

It's true.

"The Mister round ass over there wouldn't be useful to you."

This is the craziest conversation they've ever had, even on drunken nights, and Jared lets out a full belly laugh.

"The guy is engaged, Jensen. With a woman. He just plays a gay character, Jesus Christ!"

Jensen turns his attention to the computer once again and clicks on a video that Jared hasn't even seen yet.

Holy shit!

Jared blinks a few times because those blue boxers don't hide much.

"What kind of dumb exercise is that? And why is he practically naked?" Jensen sounds offended, and Jared tries not to think about that obscene bulge.

"I have no idea. It's the first time I'm seeing it too."

Green eyes look at him, assessing, wondering, and Jared feels like a specimen under some scientist's scrutiny in a fucking laboratory.

Despite feeling a damn drop of sweat trickle down his back, Jared doesn't move until Jensen looks convinced and concentrates on the laptop again. He deletes the videos before putting the equipment aside.

"If you need to work out, I'm the one who will help you with that."

"You hate exercise," Jared points out why Jensen is the type of person who loves to sleep late on his days off and prefers to stay away from the gym. Fortunately, he was presented with a body that doesn't need much physical effort to keep in shape, unlike Jared, whose heavy exercise routine is essential, so he doesn't look too thin.

"You'll do all the work. Take off your clothes." The order is so natural that disobeying doesn't even cross Jared's mind. Alfa male Jensen is something that exudes dominance, but jealous Jensen is a force of nature.

In less than a minute, Jared's naked as on the day he came into the world. He can see that Jensen is sitting comfortably on the couch, although he didn't bother to take off his white Henley. The black ink of the tattoo stands out on the pale skin of his biceps, and Jensen is handsome like that.

"Get me hard."

He wants to remind Jensen that he's not a dog to obey commands; instead, he hurries to kneel between Jensen's spread legs, like a lively puppy, because the order still makes Jared's stomach flip over.

His fingers touch Jensen's cock, so big even flaccid, and his tongue licks over the tip a few times, delicately.

And it's not his nudity that makes Jared feel exposed, but that penetrating green look.

His lips close around Jensen then, sucking and making the member swell to its full hardness. Jared loves every second of it, loves being the reason for Jensen's excitement, and he keeps sucking, tasting, and swallowing until a hand on his hair makes him stop.

The pleasure on that loved face is palpable, and Jared wipes the excess spit off his lips with his hand before smiling at Jensen.

"Bring your scrawny ass here."

Another order that Jared obeys in the blink of an eye, but not without replying, "One that you can't live without, Jack."

On all fours and with his hands holding the arm of the couch, Jared submits to Jensen's hands and tongue because they both know how much Jensen loves his ass.

"Allen wouldn't handle it," Jensen says as he makes Jared squirm against his tongue.

"He's straight," Jared insists even when he's being tongue-fucked and can hardly breathe.

Jensen growls between his buttocks. In the next second, Jared feels the sting of a bite on one of his asscheeks.

"Ouch!" He cries out.

That really hurts.

The other asscheek also gets a bite.

"Jensen!"

"No more videos of that guy." Jared still gets three hard slaps on each buttock. "Are we clear?"

It's like arguing with a door, so Jared doesn't even waste his time. "Yes," he simply says.

Not to mention that despite the burning on the sensitive skin of his ass, Jared needs Jensen right now, his hole longing for something, not because he is a masochist of course, but because caveman Jensen has an effect on his libido. His cock, hard since the blowjob in Jensen, needs relief too, and soon.

"Ride me," Jensen commands after placing a single kiss on Jared's right buttock.

But his body responds automatically to the words and Jared moves to straddle Jensen, who looks comfortable again in the same place he was before.

It's not his hand that aligns the large erection with his hole. Then he is full, Jensen filling every last bit of space inside of him. He is complete now.

"Work out, Jared." Jared can hear the amusement in Jensen's voice.

"Idiot!" He exclaims but smiles and starts to move.

He bounces on Jensen's lap, giving and taking at the same time. What is calm and sensual at first turns into something rude and primal. Jared rocks back and forth and moves up and down, until his thighs burn with the effort, until his hands can barely hold the backrest, until he comes all over their skin.

Jared's orgasm crashes over him and what's left of him is a limp, breathless, and wrecked version.

The afterward is a blur, his body being moved, pleasure still running through each cell, heat saturating his insides.

When Jared regains the ability to think, they are lying on the huge couch and Jensen's heart pounds against his ear. A groan escapes as soon as he tries to move because he is reminded of all the sore spots in his body.

"Jesus Christ!" He says quietly.

"This is all the workout routine you need, Jay." Jensen's tone is deep, but Jared can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, all I need is that monster of your cock in my ass," he says without restraining his own laughter, giving up moving from the comfortable place on Jensen's chest.

"I’ve heard anal sex is great for keeping your glutes in shape."

"You don't need ridiculous excuses to fuck me, Jack."

"I know. But enough workout videos for you, especially from that guy."

"Okay, my Green-Eyed Monster."

"Who's the idiot now?" Jensen grunts, but fingers caress Jared's hair and he sighs happily, falling asleep.

@@@@@

_A week later_

Jared is sitting on his chair on the set, going over his lines, when Jensen surprises him with a kiss on his hair.

"Jen? What are you doing here?" Jensen had never shown any interest in the Walker's set before.

Jensen puffs out his chest, and a smug, satisfied voice says, "They hired me to be the main director."

"Jensen Ross Ackles!"


End file.
